Echani Republic
History The Echani Republic was first founded during the Echani Revolution War , a uprising in 5,147 BBY made by those who found the harsh and cruel ways of the old Echani Empire to be unjust. The republic did not last many years, only about a hundred years before power were stolen by General Gaya who proclaimed herself Empress of the Echani Empire. The old ways of the empire was reinstated. But this was not the end of the republic ideas of the Echani. The Imperial Era In 3,951 BBY the Echani Empire was thriving on the planet of Corulag, a planet they had shared with another faction called PMC since the year of 3,959 bby. The PMC, a military dictatorship, ruled the northern hemisphere while the Echani Empire governed the southern hemisphere from the capital city of Tasjon. It was during this time that the South Corulag Trading Company was founded, as a extension of the empire, by the local governor Zor Kelborn. According to Echani Imperial Law the mandalorians was considered belonging to an illegal and sadistic organisation. The organisation and anyone that was a member of it were banished from Tasjon and its surrounding areas. Those who did not leave were placed in camps, awaiting deportation. But they would never see this day thanks to the betrayal of the PMC. The Fall of the Empire Although prospering during the years Lord Umbra ruled the empire and Zor Kelborn governed Tasjon darkness was soon to consume the empire. Massive wars off-planet with the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium had caused thousands of echani casualties and soon betrayal would come from both outside and within. As the wars with the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium died out, leaving a large portion of the Grand Echani Imperial Army devastated, the United Echani Assembly decided to stand with the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium. All blame for the war was now cast at Lord Umbra and the Echani Empire. Lord Umbra, after countless discussions with Joshua Trench, the leader of the United Echani Assembly, the Echani Empire withdrew from the United Echani Assembly. It was now, when the empire was at its weakest, that the PMC decided to strike and take over the entire planet of Corulag. They assassinated governor Kelborn in a trap concealed as a meeting and launched a full scale bombardment on Tasjon, killing all that was left in the city. The Echani Empire, now without allies, knew that they could do nothing but to abandon their home, Corulag. With only 5,000 echani surviving the slaughter, they gathered the remains of their once grand fleet and jumped to Hyper Space. The Echani Exodus and the Reformation into a Republic During their time in exodus Lord Umbra, the High Protector of the Echani Empire, realised that a change was needed to restore the people to their former glory. They had lost Corulag but the remaining 5,000 echani were not a broken people. The fleet roamed several worlds before receiving aid from a unsuspected source, the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium. Their former enemies gave the people shelter on the planet of Lwhekk. Here the relations between the Echani Empire and the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium grew closer until they ultimately became an alliance. It was also during this time that the empire went through a reformation and once again became a republic. The laws of the first republic founded in 5,147 BBY, Doctrine of the Republic, were reinstated and the old laws were denied. All citizens of the republic were given the same rights and responsibilities. No matter what species they belonged to they were considered to be echani. Although still in exodus, the Echani Republic were granted land on Adari. This is where they established the first Merchant City, a concept that would soon come to be the front line of the republic. These outpost cities did not only create a good trading ground for the South Corulag Trading Company, the company in charge of the cities, but also worked as embassies of the Echani Republic. Similar cities was later created on Lwhekk and Rattatak. It is first now that Echani Republic take their first steps in the Galaxy. Culture The citizens of the Echani Republic, although no longer bound by Echani Imperial Law, still followed the collected texts in the Enlightened Code of Conduct, a collection of texts authored by the ancient echani philosopher Gaotam the Orthodox. Astrography Although the republic never existed on Corulag, the planet has always been considered to be the home planet of the Echani Republic and also considered as its capital. Known member worlds *Adari *Corulag *Lwhekk *Rattatak The Echani Republic and the South Corulag Trading Company Appearances This government is a living entity of the forum-based RPG "Jedi vs. Sith". All that is described here has occured In-Universe. Category:Governments Category:Echani Culture Category:Old Republic Category:Slaver organizations